Hunting arrows are equipped generally with a broadhead at its tip for penetration, which is affixed to a shaft which is generally hollow and constructed of, for instance, aluminum or carbon, and at its tail, the hollow shaft is coupled to a nock for propelling the arrow by a string shot from a bow.
It is desirable for hunters to cause a blood trail on a struck animal. Hunters use the blood trail to assist in recovery of game.
For certainly lethal shot placement, blood trailing is relatively simple. For marginal shot placement, hunters observe that partial penetration of an arrow can cause an arrow to plug the entrance hole, minimising expelled blood for trailing. If game receives a one lung hit, the remaining lung remains viable, increasing the distance game can travel after being hit.